<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thor the Matchmaker by PhoenixDragon111 (Phoenix_Dragon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119175">Thor the Matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Dragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon111'>PhoenixDragon111 (Phoenix_Dragon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Matchmaking Thor, Peru, kinda fluffy?, virgin margaritas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Dragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing a favor for Thor, Natasha has an interesting conversation with Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Christmas in July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thor the Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot. That was the first thought that came to Natasha’s mind as she sat by the Huacachina Lagoon. The second was that she really wished the margarita she was drinking had alcohol in it. Unfortunately, she was on a reconnaissance mission and her mark was particularly...tricky. She needed her wits about her if she was going to continue monitoring the movements of the God of Mischief. Thor owed her big for this. He had asked her to track him down to make sure that he hadn’t been getting into trouble… well, more trouble than usual. </p>
<p>If only in her head, because it was a dangerous game to start lying to yourself, Nat could admit that she had accepted the task to see the trickster again. It had been over a year since she’d last seen him and he was always a pleasure to verbally and physically spar with. She hoped that they had the chance to interact during this mission. </p>
<p>As if her unconscious wish had summoned him, Loki appeared in the seat across from her. </p>
<p>“You’re slipping, Agent Romanov.”</p>
<p>Nat scoffed at the implication. She didn't slip…she wasn’t allowed to slip. </p>
<p>“Not a chance, magic boy. Your brother sent me. I knew you’d find me eventually, so i figured I might as well enjoy the scenery while I waited.”</p>
<p>A look of surprise crossed Loki’s face. </p>
<p>“Thor sent you? Why? I can’t think of a thing that I’ve done that would warrant the Black Widow herself to be tracking me down. I’ve been on my best behavior.”</p>
<p>At that, Nat lifted her sunglasses and felt her eyebrows raise in scepticism. Loki raised both hands in surrender with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe not my best behavior, but surely not my worst. It’s not as though I’m trying to take over the world again… that’s far too predictable. I’m just relaxing and taking time for myself. I’ve been told that it’s good for you.”</p>
<p>It was true that she hadn’t caught Loki doing anything that would warrant a tail in the time that she had been watching him. What was Thor after? Why would he have sent her here? Maybe Loki knew...</p>
<p>“Loki, why would Thor send me out here to check up on you if you’re just taking a holiday?”</p>
<p>A slight flush rose to his face as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck in discomfort. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t begin to tell you, Agent Romanov. My brother doesn’t operate in the same way I do. We have very different opinions on how we should spend our lives….much to his dismay. All I can tell you is that he has been after me to settle down now that I’m here on Midgard. Frankly, it’s sickening. All he does is talk about how I need to find a good woman and start a family...as if my life is meaningless without a spouse and a few crotch goblins to show off...thank you, but no.”</p>
<p>Bringing a hand to her mouth, Natasha tried desperately to keep the laugh that was threatening to escape under control. Hearing Loki refer to children as ‘crotch goblins’ broke the last strand of her control and she started laughing. Clutching her sides, Nat attempted to pull herself together. </p>
<p>“I’m so pleased to see that you are getting amusement out of this, Natasha. It will make it so much easier for you to deal with the fact that Thor clearly sent you to check up on me as a way of playing matchmaker…”</p>
<p>At that, Nat quickly ceased laughing. Thor was trying to set her up with Loki? Why would he be doing that? Maybe she really was slipping if Thor could tell that she had an interest in his brother? Deciding that she had to put an end to this quickly, she straightened up in her chair and brought her eyes to Loki’s face. </p>
<p>“Come again? Are you telling me that your brother has brought me all the way out to the middle of the fucking desert in an attempt to get us together? Has he lost his damn mind? Not only is the idea insane, but it’s not like you’ve ever shown any interest in me to begin with! Obnoxious, sentimental fool. He just can’t help sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Oh, just wait till I get back to HQ. He is in for a very rude awakening. See if I’ll ever get wine drunk with him again.”</p>
<p>As she continued her tirade, Nat watched as Loki appeared to have an argument with himself, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. She couldn’t begin to fathom what he was thinking, but she did notice that the flush had reappeared on his cheeks. It was kind of cute, she admitted to herself. Bringing her focus back to the man across from her, she saw him come to some sort of decision. </p>
<p>“Agent Romanov… Natasha… I apologize for my brother’s interference in your life. It was not my intention to cause you any undue alarm. I’ve not known him to be cruel in the past, but I suppose there is a first time for everything. I’ll gladly talk to Thor about his meddling. I don’t know why he thought that this was a good idea because you don’t even like me.”</p>
<p>She saw embarrassment in his eyes as he talked about Thor’s overstep. Nat wondered if he had anyone that he was even remotely comfortable around other than his brother. </p>
<p>“I actually do, Loki. You’re a smartass, to be sure, but you’re also brilliant, funny, and probably one of the few people I can spend any amount of time with and not want to kill. I’m sure that Thor knew what he was doing when he sent me out here. We’ve had more than one conversation about you in the past and I’ve yet to find anyone who is able to keep up with me like you are.”</p>
<p>Natasha felt her stomach rolling at having shared all of that. It wasn’t in her nature to be that forthcoming, but clearly Thor knew something that she didn’t. Loki was right… Thor didn’t have a cruel bone in his body. He wouldn’t have sent her out here if his brother didn’t at least have a passing fancy in her. So, she had decided to put it all on the line. </p>
<p>“So, um, would you like to join me for dinner and drinks?”</p>
<p>Loki smirked at her and responded, </p>
<p>“Only if the drinks actually have alcohol in them…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>